


[翻译]孤独与信

by Tanukayi



Category: tennis no ojisama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: P站ID= 3852988。作者ぶん。*大正PARO*CP：藏谦←光*谦也病弱设定
Kudos: 3





	[翻译]孤独与信

**Author's Note:**

> 原文财前是“書生”（他家に世話になって、家事を手伝いながら勉学する者），其实是指工读学生，寄宿在大家族里还要帮人工作的那种，也算是上个世纪的一种特色（？）照汉字直译会有歧义，所以我翻译成“门生”。  
财前对谦也的称呼还是“謙也さん”，但因为背景不一样就不能译成前辈了，只能是“谦也先生”。

“好大……”

财前光看着眼前这座比自己老家不知道大多少倍的房子前，不禁呢喃着。不知道乘坐了多久的电车终于来到了天下的台所、大阪。在这条中心街的一角有一家大得过分的房子。财前从此以后就会成为这在大阪名声远扬的名医世家——忍足家的门生。

想要读书、这样说的的确是财前自己。

财前家有一个严格的父亲，也有一个兄长。财前作为次男，说了自己的前途要由自己来决定。不过话说回来，在这个时势，虽然说了自己的前途要自己决定，但是可以选择的道路并不多。最为安泰的就是参军。能得到名誉，家人也会高兴。再不然的话就去为商人工作。那样的话，老老实实干个几年总会建立起自己的社会地位的。

但是财前哪个都不想去。嘴上虽然不会说，但为什么要为了这个国家献上自己的性命呢，内心想想就觉得可笑。至于也不想老老实实地在别人的手下学习经商。

因为这样，并没有什么特别的想要做这个、或者想要做那个。财前是个小有天赋的人，认真去学习的话就能做得很好。所以他说“想要继续读书”，然后就如他希望的那样，通过了可以说是超难关的高等学校的合格测试。

然后在父亲的安排下来到了“忍足家”寄宿。因为是以前就认识的人，他们很快就接纳了财前的到来。不过、最近成为门生也是爬向上层阶级的一种途径，所以才会答应得这么爽快的吧，性格孤僻的财前是这样认为的。

敲响了门，传信的仆人就将他招待进屋了。忍足家的人是真的用心等待着财前的来访的。将手信和父亲的信交出去之后，在工作的休息间隙还穿着白衣的家族当主忍足宗也对着财前笑逐颜开，说“虽然只是匆匆的一段时间但就当自己的家一样就好了”。然后很快，诊所那边的护士就迎了过来，接着忍足宗也说“抱歉，财前君，那么今晚晚饭的时候再见了”就和护士一起离开了。

“真的对不起。看，因为是这样的生意，所以很多时候自己的时间并不自由。”

当主的妻子忍足万里子苦笑了一下，但其实是一个含有自满的意思的笑容。

“我是忍足翔太。你好，财前先生。”

是忍足家的儿子，这样介绍自己的忍足翔太，在财前眼中是和外观年龄相符的态度。打听了之后，他只比财前小一岁。一个乐观的率直的好孩子。至少比不乐观不坦率的自己要好。

“那个、翔太君会继承忍足医院的吧。那还真辛苦呢。”

财前无意中说出了自己的感想，听到了那句话，万里子和翔太的脸色稍微变得有些阴沉起来。

“是啊……如果真的是由我继承的话还好，只是……”

因为翔太用真的非常小的声音说，财前完全听不见。

接着翔太扬起了脸说。

“我是次子啊，继承人是谦也才对，不过现在他身体不舒服没有出来，原本还很期待财前先生的到来的。”

“他今早上发烧了……谦也比财前君大一岁，以后有机会再介绍你们认识吧。那么翔太，你接下来带财前君游览一下家里吧，我差不多也要回诊所了，回头见。”

真是一个和睦的家庭啊，财前这样想。大家的想法通过语言和表情就能传递给对方。财前很快就抛弃了有钱人家什么的会有很多芥蒂之类的先入为主的想法，老老实实地跟在翔太的后面游览了一圈这个宽广的家。

“财前先生的房间是这儿。”

这样说着然后打开了房门的房间让财前一瞬间失去了话语。

真的是非常宽阔、漂亮的房间。房间里的布局也不像是区区给门生使用的房间。

“给我一个用不上的房间就好了。”

“没关系、没关系。这个房间现在没人在用，反正房间不用的话也是放着折旧，住在这儿的话就是我们的家人了。”

“……谢谢。”

既然这样决定了的话，就不好意思拒绝了。

打开窗户映入眼中的就是一个漂亮的庭院，窗户所对应的方向伫立了一座孤零零的独楼。

（真的是一座独楼啊，不过也不用在意吧）

翔太带领他在家里走了一圈之后大体也了解了家里的构造了。

要读懂医学书的话德语和英语是必须的，那是财前擅长的事，就这样他高兴地按照约定的那样开始了在忍足家的见学。

三天后，他终于出现在财前眼前了。

在吃早餐的时候听到了“早上好”的声音。

然后就和满脸笑容的他相见了。有些腼腆的，但是让人很喜欢的笑容。

“我是忍足谦也。初次见面，你好。”

他的确就如听闻的那样大病初愈，脸色说不上很好。可是，还是他亲切的笑容更加让人印象深刻，甚至让人忽略了他身体状况的不好。穿着合适的若草色的衣服和绀色的袴，短发是黑色的，很高，但是肩膀很瘦弱。后脑的头发翘了起来给人调皮的感觉。忍足家遗传的上吊眼因为笑的时候眼尾垂了下来，给人很柔和的印象。

“财前光。请多多指教。”

接着他们就对话了几句，都是些随便怎样都好无关紧要的话题。“真的像翔太说的那样，又厉害又帅气呢”这样说着开玩笑一样的话。可是逐渐的，开始不停地咳嗽了起来。原本以为是感冒，但是后来察觉了是和感冒的咳嗽不太一样的咳嗽，看起来非常痛苦。

财前什么都做不了只能问他“你没事吧？”。

好不容易停止了咳嗽，谦也挺起胸膛笑着说“好了，没事了”，然后就离开了。摇摇晃晃不怎么有力度的身体慢慢朝房子内部走去，明明比自己要高的身体眼看逐渐变小。

在那之后，明明居住在同一屋子里，他却怎么都见不到谦也。可是初次见面的时候明明露出了那样的笑容，应该不会特意避开自己才对，财前这样想着陷入了深深的沉思。

终于开始熟悉门生的生活的时候，有一个烦恼。有猫来到了财前的房间。是一只有着金色眼睛的黑猫。非常依赖人类，在财前写东西的时候会撒娇一样将身体挨过来。其实财前不讨厌猫，还不如说其实他很喜欢，但是他还是不希望房间和服役上沾上猫毛。尽管如此猫再来的时候他还是会轻轻挠它的下巴，真是无法抗拒的可爱。

那一天，那只猫就像往常一样进入了房间然后叼走了财前放在桌子上的万年笔。只是一瞬间，财前就很快反应过来了，说着还给我，然后跑到庭院。价值很高的万年笔不能这么简单就弄丢了。

环视着庭院，眼睛很快就捕捉到那个黑色影子离开的方向。

想起来的话，那是翔太没有带他去过的地方。穿过庭院之后，遇到了一个意外的人。在那儿，穿着便装的忍足谦也抚摸着黑猫的背脊，坐在走廊的扶手边上。手拿着他的万年笔。

“啊啊、这个、是财前的吧。我还在想是谁的呢。”

“谦也先生、住在这儿吗？”

“是啊，这是自己的家啊，有什么值得奇怪的吗？”

“明明可以住在主屋那边啊，房间还剩下这么多。”

“病人要隔离开来的啊。再说这里也很舒服，吹来的风很轻松。”

“……难道……”

难道其实患了很重的病吗？想着这样问出口的话会非常失礼，财前最后还是把话语吞下。

至今为止大家都说只是患上了感冒，其实情况已经相当糟糕了吧。

“难道、病情已经很严重了。你想这么说吧。”

谦也就像能读懂财前的心里想法一样回答他。

“是肺病啊，因为会传染所以不到这儿来不行，万一传染给财前的话就没颜面去见你的父亲了。”

这样告诉着他，脸上却是不相称的表情。

谦也的旁边、有一封信。

虽然看不见上面写的内容，但可以见到寄信人的名字。“白石藏之介”、用像是印刷品一样美丽的字体书写。那封信的旁边放着用来回信的白色便签。难道这只猫，为了要写回信的谦也所以在收集用来书写的器具吗。明明是猫，却做出了连忠犬都会惊讶的行为。那只黑猫像是为了得到褒奖一样用身体蹭着谦也。

“你用这支万年笔也可以哦。”

“诶？不、没问题的。我自己也有……”

“等你用完了之后，我再来拿回去吧。”

财前不容分说，然后离开了那儿。知道万年笔在哪里就行了。

“病情已经很严重了”这样说明自己的情况的谦也的表情，财前脑内一直想着那个寂寞的独楼。

自然而然的，自从那天以来，他就经常前往谦也所在的那幢独楼了。

谦也的朋友非常多。财前在经常前往那幢独楼之后，就开始注意到了。对于每天都来的财前，谦也最初都会提醒“不要经常来了”，但是最近不知道为什么已经完全不这样说了。本来谦也的性格就是这样，两人经常聊天，很快感情就变得很好了。

来拜访谦也的人非常多。但谦也只能在身体状况稍微好一点的短时间内和他们见面。因为交游广阔，从说书的艺人到和尚，形形式式的人都会来拜访他。书信来往也非常频繁，多到放置在独楼一角的书桌的抽屉都完全放不下。

在那之中，只有“白石藏之介”这个人是特别的。他的信被放置在和别人的信不一样的地方。而且谦也总是频繁反复地看他的信，读完一遍又回过头来再看一遍。但是，那个人却一次都没出现过在这个房子里。

“他是我的好朋友。”

因为听到财前说想要知道这是什么人，于是谦也这样回答他。“从小学的时候就在一起，家也住得很近，经常一起玩。”

“现在他在哪里？”

“东京。”

“……”

“那个人加入了海军。因为很优秀已经被逐步提拔，现在是干部候补生了，很厉害吧？”

谦也就像说起了自己的事一样，夸耀般笑了起来。但是与之相反的，却有点寂寞的气氛。

“但是就算是那样想要见你的话还是很简单的事吧。”

“唔、也是啦。不过我对白石隐瞒了生病的事。那个人很爱操心，如果把生病了的事跟他说了他会在意到也病倒吧。现在对于白石来说是非常重要的时期，还是应该对他说些值得安心的事比较好。”

真是个喜欢自作主张的人啊。听到了这样的话的财前这么想。谦也是非常温柔的人。可是，如果自己站在白石的立场，绝对不希望自己的好朋友将这么重要的事情隐瞒不说。

“如果是我的话我一定会好好说出来的。”

财前说了这样一句，谦也笑着说“说得也是啊”。这样的笑容意味着谦也不会像财前说的那样做。虽然谦也是这个样子，却意外是个很固执的人，自己决定了的事情就绝对不会动摇。

和谦也交好了一段时间，某一天。

财前被谦也的父亲忍足宗也叫住，然后邀请到房间去。

“谦也已经、活不长了。”

的确如此，在财前看来，谦也以肉眼可见的速度急速变得衰弱起来。可以起来走动的日子变得越来越少，盖着被子躺着的日子越来越多。剧烈的咳嗽也逐日增加了。时不时会吐出混有血的痰。

这样告诉他也是有什么意图的吧。因为已经病入膏肓所以有必须要做的事情，这样对财前忠告说。宗也吐出了深深的呼吸。

“谦也过去是个热情又开朗的人，他听到这样的话很快就明白过来了。也不会说些任性的话。为了继承忍足医院，明白到大家对他的期望于是努力学习。我才终于意识到自己在谦也身上施加了多少压力，所以，我还是想听一听谦也自己想要的东西。但是，就算想知道谦也还是说没有什么特别想要。如果，谦也想说自己有什么想要的话，请和我说吧。因为财前君经常去见他，和他也很合得来，他说不定会和你说。”

财前回答说“知道了”。除此之外他什么都没有说。向宗也道谢了之后就离开了宗也的房间，然后看见了翔太。他好像有什么话要跟财前说一样。

“……谦也是我值得骄傲的哥哥，财前先生也不是心底坏的人，所以我有话想跟你说。”

翔太的眼中满是困惑和尴尬。他东张西望确定周围谁都不在，然后凑到财前的耳边说。

“虽然说白石先生是谦也的好朋友，但其实，在白石先生去东京之前，谦也和白石先生……那个、他们、接、接吻了。这是我偶然间看见的。”

江户时代男色是一个盛行的嗜好，但是文明开化之后，同性恋就变成了一个禁忌，承受着不应有的待遇。

财前听到了翔太的告白，拼命掩饰自己内心的动摇。

翔太一边哭一边说：“白石先生是非常厉害的人。拥有非常漂亮的容貌、是个什么都做得到的人。就算在东京也好，想要见谦也的话就一定会来。谦也到底在想些什么啊。明明快点寄信告诉他想见他就好了。为什么谦也不喊白石先生回来呢。”翔太他并不厌恶自己的兄弟是个同性恋。

“财前先生、去说服谦也吧。说和白石先生见面吧。我说的话他大概不会听，但是财前先生说的话或者他会听的。”

第二天，前往谦也的独楼的时候，看见他在走廊上正在读信。

因为很久没有看见过他离开床的样子了，财前还吓了一跳。

“现在起来没问题吗？”

“嗯。今天感觉还好。”

“信、是谁寄来的？”

“……白石。”

然后谦也轻轻爱抚着信上的文字出了神。至今为止都没注意到。原来他在读白石寄来的信的时候是这样的一副表情。

“……上面写了什么？”

“盂兰节的时候会回来。”

现在才刚刚五月结束。这不是还是很早的事情吗。

等不到那时候了。谦也已经等不到那时候了。

这件事大家都知道。只有白石不知道。

“这个是回信，你之后出门的时候顺便帮我寄掉吧。”

然后他将回信塞入了一个信封里。

反正，这封信也不会写任何关于病的事情。

财前觉得很辛苦，他皱着眉头强忍着什么似的说道。

“之前已经说过了，希望你能将病的事情告诉给白石先生知道。谦也先生，你难道不想见他吗？”

“想见啊。”

“那么为什么？”

“……因为，不知道该怎样写。”

这样说着的谦也，用双手挡住了自己的脸不让财前看到。

悄悄观察的话，可以看见那双眼睛流下了泪水，顺着脸颊滑了下来。

财前也觉得非常悲伤。

为什么要哭啊、既然都哭了的话，快点在信上写“想要见你”不就好了吗。

喊着“谦也先生”的名字，财前伸手去擦拭谦也脸上的眼泪，但是他以惊人的速度避开了财前的手。那个速度之快，让财前的手凝固在半空。谦也用那双噙满了泪水的眼睛看着财前，然后一口气不断地说。

“我要写什么才好啊。‘我马上就要死了很想要见你，你会回来见我吗？’这样写吗？！写不出来的吧！我在那个人去东京的时候说过会一直等他回来。哪里都不会去，因为忍足家的事业在大阪所以哪里都不会去，你离开多少年也好去了东京还是别的什么地方也好我都会在这儿等你！可是现在、已经等不了了、我要死了、难道要写这种事情吗？！我、马上就要死了，这怎么说得出口啊！”

回忆中的谦也无论什么时候都是笑着的。哭泣的样子还是他第一次看见。说完了之后谦也的眼泪还是停不下来，一次又一次地擦着泪水。

谦也的眼泪滴落在手上拿着的白石寄来的信。因为眼泪让那些写了漂亮的文字的黑色墨水化了开来。

因为拼命忍着呜咽，然后突然的就发作了起来，痛苦地咳嗽。财前拼命地安抚他的背，可是咳嗽就是停不下来。财前担心地说“我去把宗也先生叫来”，站起来的时候被谦也虚弱的手捉住了。一边喘息一边吐出寒气的谦也，拼命地在说。

“留在这儿。”

“可是……”

财前仍然站着。

“拜托你了。”

财前听到了那样的请求，也放弃了。

谦也的眼里写满了“寂寞”。原本是那么开朗的性格的人，现在被束缚在寂静的独楼里，真的非常寂寞吧。

一直轻轻抚摸着痛苦地在呼吸的谦也的背脊。完全不知道该怎么去安慰他，但如果是谦也希望的话就按照他所说的去做吧。财前是这样想的。

难道说、财前的脑海中闪过了一个想法。

自己说不定，一早就喜欢上谦也了。如果说想要一直待在谁的身边就是恋爱的话，这个一定就是恋爱吧。不过，就算没有情敌，这还是何等痛苦的恋爱啊。

病发的情况总算有所收敛。谦也用尽了他仅余的气力，回到床上。财前坐在他的旁边。

“你喜欢白石先生吧。”

“……你听谁说的？”

“翔太君。他看见你们接吻了。”

“我喜欢他。一定是比大家要以为的更喜欢他。我们做过比大家以为的还要再之上的事情，有很多很多。接吻什么的只是最基本的事情。你看，我们家是这样的吧、可是白石家非常严厉，一早就决定了他参军的道路。现在回想起来，真是一场危险的游戏。我的人生到此为止都是按照我自己的意思来过，自己想做什么就做什么，可能是这样吧。可是，能和白石做的那些只能隐瞒大家的事情也很值得高兴啊。最初只是稍微有这样的想法，最后发现自己真的真的非常喜欢白石。所以我其实不希望白石去参军，想要在他去东京的时候阻止他。不过，那样的事我做不到。结果，我和白石只是陌路人。我就算反复对白石说了多少遍喜欢他，那也没有任何作用。我们没法结婚，我就连一直留在白石身边都做不到，连说‘哪里都不希望你去’的资格都没有。我只能留在这儿等着他有朝一日回来。呐财前，我，其实不想死啊。完全不想死啊。最后也想见一见白石，将一直以来没有跟他说的话都说给他听。会一直等着他什么的其实是谎话啊，我明明、想说的是很想见他啊。”

财前上前吻上了躺在被铺里虚弱地说话的谦也。

那个在剖白心声的声音实在太过悲痛了，并不想继续听下去，这样想着的财前吻了上去。

“不要、会传染的。”

谦也挪开了身体避开他的动作，财前强行扳正他的身体。谦也的手没有抵抗地只是紧紧抓住了身下的被子。

“唔、唔……”

贪恋地改变了好几次角度。但是那双唇还是这么冰冷。

“你一直想着白石先生也可以。”

说了不经思考的话了。明明接下来痛苦的会是自己，为什么还是说了那样的话呢，真是不可思议。

接吻的水声响起了来，财前贪婪地索取着谦也的口腔内部，突然，谦也用非常大的力道推开了财前。明明是这么虚弱纤细的身体为什么还会有这么大的力道，真是想不通。

谦也的胸口痛苦了起来，仰起脸不停地咳嗽，然后往枕边放着的洗脸盆吐了大量鲜红的血，接着他就失去了意识。终于回过神来的财前，连忙跑去主屋喊人过来了。

因为会妨碍治疗，所以被赶出了独楼，回到了自己的房间的财前撕开了谦也交给他的信封，读了里面的信。果然没有写任何关于他的病的事情。很期待盂兰节回来的时候、然后就是写了一些无关紧要的事情。例如写了家里那个叫财前的门生，总是不厌烦地跟他说一些有趣的事情。在那封信的最后，财前用潦草的字迹加了一句话。

“谦也先生快死了，希望你能赶快回来。”

谦也先生真的非常喜欢白石。

白石肯定，也非常喜欢他的吧。所以，他有权利知道这件事。

财前找来了一个新的信封将信放了进去，走向了玄关。换上鞋前往邮局。

快点，要在谦也先生死之前，寄到。

“不想死”、这样说了的谦也的声音在他的脑海回响。谦也最后的愿望是“不想死”啊。不过这样任性的话最后能不能实现谁也不知道。如果谦也先生死了的话。如果他死了的话一切都结束了。忍足谦也再也不是人了。在见到白石之前就死了的话就什么意义都没有了。

所以、财前想。至少，在谦也的最后，让他和白石见面。

到时候再跟谦也道歉吧。

再也沉默不下去了。再也等不下去了。

那样说着，有想要实现的愿望那就去实现吧。

那是人的一生中的一个小小的、纤细的却非常重要的愿望。

如果能实现的话会得到相应的惩罚也没关系。

快点吧。这样想着，财前将捏皱了的手上的信投寄了出去。

没什么信仰心的财前，现在向神祈祷。

快点送到吧。在一切都还没太晚之前。

END


End file.
